Kot Orar, The Roaring Thunder
by coreyjotunn
Summary: Just backstory and little drabbles and such I'm writing for the Mandalorian Merc character I'm creating. Eventually will be Rated M for violence/gore.
1. Chapter 1

_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Mal..._

His love. The woman he had intended to marry. She had wanted to wait. To meet his mother, and then say the vows, but she had been killed before she had a chance to. He liked to think his mother would have liked her. He had heard her screaming. Then he had heard the blaster fire. Then nothing. Two years she had survived with him as he fought through the Undercities and slums of that filth ridden world, the assassination attempts, the attempted buyouts of his loyalty, she had been his constant. Then they were free, and going to his mothers home. He intended to take her to Mandalore after that. Get her nice armor made, help to train her as he had been trained. But those plans were all so much dust and shattered dreams now.

The squadron had been scared. Picked off one by one. Assassination and silent work weren't really his forte, not something he usually did well. Too big for it, liked the big guns too much as well. But he could do it when mind was put to task, and he had set to it with a vengeance. A garrote for one, his heels drumming on the bathroom tiles as he choked and died in his own piss. The next two, no one ever knew exactly how their speeder malfunctioned, they just knew all they found was melted durasteel and bone powder. One more to a carefully placed shot. Anyone watching would have thought he leaned too far back after resting against the low walls, falling down into the ravine. He had just left a cantina after all... The Sergeant of the squad, the man who had given the order to fire, he had been the simplest. Kot could have tortured him, could have killed him in a hundred different ways. But he hadn't. The only legacy of his father that he owned, his _shuk'orok_, had been used. It went quick. It had to. Else it would have eaten into his soul.

_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Caburr Orar..._

His father. He knew nothing about him, other than he had been Mandalorian just like his mother, and his armor had been green with black trim. Escaping the world that Kot had been born on, his father had sacrificed himself to give them a chance to escape. His mother had said that was the kind of man his father was. Willing to give it all to protect his family and son. A true Mandalorian.

_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Cota Orar..._

His mother had passed away shortly after he returned to Concord Dawn. She was sick. Said it was her time. She had forgiven him for running away, and asked forgiveness for trying to make him turn away from his dreams of becoming a Mandalorian too. Had said it was in his blood, and she wasn't right to try and change that. She had just worried she would lose him like she had lost his father. He couldn't blame her for that, for wanting to keep her son alive.

He had stood by her pyre until the last flames had burnt out. Then a pinch of her ashes had went into a necklace phial, just like some of Mal's ashes had. Now he could carry them with him wherever he went.

_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Darv, Barr, Sark'ii, Ash, Jun'ao, and Prudii. _

__The squad he had fought with on numerous planets as a merc group were all gone or disappeared. That was the way of the life though. They would never be forgotten as long as he remembered their names.

*_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum-"I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal"—Daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered_

_**shuk'orok- Mandalorian Crushgaunts. _


	2. A bar story

"Don't you think you've had enough buddy?"

With a crack, the armored fist of the human in armor busted the bartender across the face, knocking him out cold. The human swayed for a moment before regaining his balance and seat.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!"

With that, he gulped down his drink and started singing again, slamming his fist into the counter as a beat.

**"****_NAASAD'GUUR MHI, NAASAD'GUUR MHI, NAASAD'GUUR MHI, MHI N'ULU, MHI MANDO'ADE, KANDOSII'ADE, TEH MANDA'YAIM, MANDO'ADE!"_**

**__**He swayed in the seat, trying to maintain his balance. It wasn't working very well for him. He had been here for hours, drinking fast and hard. He wanted to get drunk, but every time he was close, he would remember her face and feel sober again, and need to drink more. He suspected he had drunk himself sober numerous times already, but he wasn't stopping until he either passed out or needed a bacta tank. He looked at the empty glass with a frown, and then transferred his frowning look the the bartender currently laying on the floor. With a shrug, he kept singing.

**_"BUY'CE GAL, BUY'CE TAL, VERBOD'AD URES ALIIT, MHI DRAAR BAAT'I MEG'PARJII'SE KOTE LO'SHEBS'UL NARIT!"_**

**__**"By the _Resol'nare_, you have a horrible singing voice _vod'ika_."

Kot swung around on the seat, almost falling out of it, only saved by the bar holding his back up. Another Mandalorian stood there, red and black armor on display. He removed his_ buy'ce_ to reveal the black fur of a Bothan underneath it.

_"Su'cuy gar Mando'ad!"_

Kot stared at the Bothan for a moment before his addled mind remembered his manners.

"_Su'cuy Mando'ad_. I am Kot Orar. And you?"

The Bothan walked forward, stepping over the downed bartender and sitting on a stool next to Kot. He was small and slim, wearing very light armor. Most of his gear looked like it was wetwork type things, all knives and a silenced pistol. His black cloak was actually many different muted colors on a closer look. Some camouflage then.

"My name is Ro'am Car'daki. I'm surprised to find another Mandalorian here. Especially drunk. We're not supposed to drink on this side of town. All of our partying is supposed to be on the lower levels of Sikta, a little outside of town. It's the miners village. How did you even get in here to drink?"

His memory was a little fuzzy, but it seemed that he could grasp the thread of something, something he had done when he first arrived.

"There was... a guard. I think I hit him. He's over there somewhere."

Ro'am chuckled as he looked over at the Devoran laying on the ground, out as cold as the bartender.

"You're going to make a few enemies around here knocking everyone out like this. Come on _vod'ika,_ and I'll take you to a bar that caters to our people. You look like you could use a couple _uj'alayi_ cakes in you." Ro'am clapped his hand on the others armored shoulder, muttering under his breath. "And a couple glasses of _shig_ to sober you up."

Kot nodded and stood, swaying, his 2 meter frame towering over the other Mando. Ro'am looked at him, his hands trying to brace the large man. Kot found his feet and grabbed his buy'ce, placing it on his head.

"I left my weapons over by the door. I need to get those..."

He stumbled to the door, grabbing the modified Z-6 rotary gun from where he had laid it next to the knocked out security. Ro'am looked at it with interest, it looked like shortened barrels and extra straps had converted it to a one handed gun. He could see the fuel tank on Kot's back that had piping leading to the flamethrower on his left gauntlet. No wonder his last name was Thunder. He started walking to the door, and Ro'am followed, Kot bursting into song in the cool night air. Ro'am couldn't help but join in.

**"****_NAASAD'GUUR MHI, NAASAD'GUUR MHI, NAASAD'GUUR MHI, MHI N'ULU, MHI MANDO'ADE, KANDOSII'ADE, TEH MANDA'YAIM, MANDO'ADE!"_**


End file.
